Blood and Velvet
by Saffron Ash
Summary: Dawnspike fic. Spike returns to Dawn’s life after a brief absence bringing with him trouble in the form of his fledgling and a former ally.
1. The Morning After

Blood and velvet

Part one: The Morning After

The sun sent deadly slivers of light through the think ivory drapes and hesitant to move at all spike lays perfectly still, horrified and yet slightly amused by the situation he had gotten himself into. Leave it to him to forget the whole vampire and sun thing when his distressed drunk ass passed out the night before waiting for his 'Bit to return home. He had been so out of it he didn't even wake when she did show up. But she was there - he could smell the vanilla sweetness of her hair and skin and sure enough, a few minutes later he heard the shower start. He forces the intruding dirty thoughts out of his mind in favor of well . . . anything else. He wished suddenly for the strength to leave, but it was pointless now that the sun raged on overhead. He had to stay right where he was and do what he had come to do. He had come to beg forgiveness because he had been bad, very bad, had done something he knew he should bloody well staked for. If Buffy ever found out he knew he would be. But she wasn't around and this was between him and his 'Lil Bit. 

  Shortly after his 'lil Bit made her way down the stairs fully clothed with a head that ached, a dry mouth and a desire to crawl straight back into bed. She stops short as she sees Spike and runs to the windows and pulls down the blinds pulling the room back into protective darkness. "Spike?!" She asks, worry in her voice.

"Hey luv" He greets with a weak smile as he sits up and rubs his face, cringing slightly. "You wouldn't happen to have any blood handy would 'ya 'Bit?"

"Every ounce of blood in this house is mine." She answers shortly, her face and voice void of emotion. "I prefer to keep it in my veins."

"What about my blood?" He asks in a defeated tone. He hated it when she withdrew like that. She seemed to be able to summon a coldness beyond her human years, making it damn impossible to read her.

"Oh. I was assuming you meant human blood." 

"'Bit . . . "He shrugs "I don't know what to say." He admits dumbly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah?" She asks unconcerned. She leaves for the kitchen with Spike in tow.

"I don't know what bleedin well got into me, I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

"Sure." She pulls out a few v8 bottles from the fridge and holds them up for spike to see. "Beef or pork?" She asks.

"beef." He answers, smiling a bit at the slight smile on her lips. He hated both and she knew it but with the chip in his head he hadn't been able to enjoy a decent meal in years. He realizes something - she was pretending nothing had happened. It was their usual way of resolving fights but this was different he deserved more. "I deserve more than that. Don't give me the silent treatment" He pleads. He couldn't deal with the silence. He didn't know where he stood with silence "Please say what you feel, don't do the girl thing. I hate the girl thing." She smiles at him and hands him the bottle, which he drinks hungrily despite wanting to give her his full attention.

   "You were hungry. Enough said." She goes about getting a bowl of cereal, paying no mind at all to him. He watches her suspiciously expecting a verbal attack any moment.

"Dawn?" She glances at him. "You trusted me and I abused that trust. I could've hurt you. Now scream at me, claw at me, do something. Please Nibblet." He stares at her intensely and she meets it with a slightly annoyed look.

"Don't be such a drama queen. " She grumbles. "I trusted you. I still trust you."

"I bit you!"

She laughs coldly. He feels even more desperate. "You only took a drop if any at all. I'm not dead, I'm not upset, I'm fine so drop it."

"You're not fine -"

Dawn cuts him off," Don't tell me how I feel. I have a hang over ok? If this were any other day I would be that chipper lil bit of a lass you seem to expect me to be but right now . .  " she stops and cringes as a wave of nausea washes over her.

"'Bit?" Spike inquires worriedly.

"I'm fine." She murmurs. "Drank a little to much last night."

Fighting all his instinctive protectiveness he forces himself to sit still as she rummages through a drawer in search of painkillers. "Can I help?" He asks.

"I'm no damsel in distress. I can find a fucking bottle ok?" She frowns surprising even herself with her temper, she smiles apologetically at the vampire sitting hunched over like a child punished. "I'm sorry. I'm stressing out that's all."

"about?" he inquires hopefully.

She takes a moment to answer, searching his face for something. "School." She answers flatly before returning to her search for the Tylenol she knew had to be there.

   Sleeping restlessly on the living room sofa, a cordless phone rang startling him so much that he had fallen right off the sofa with a loud thud and a string of curses. "'ello?" He finally manages "Dawn? No, she's .  . . Oh hey there slayer . . . . no, she didn't say.  . . I'm visiting the lass, what's it to you? . . . i can't exactly leave at this hour now can I? . . . oh sure, you going to travel 6 hours to enforce that? . . . is something wrong? It's not another bleedin apocalypse is it?  . . . oh bugger off then.'' He hangs up, gently so as to not give her the satisfaction of knowing she had got to him.  He couldn't stand her lately, ever since Dawn had moved to the city he just happened to be in she wouldn't let him be. She somehow expected him to know Dawn's where abouts, how she was doing, *who* she was doing, and he was supposed to do this while keeping the greatest distance between them possible. 

   Silly slayer. Until last night's little lust slip he and the 'lil bit were pals. She was the only friend he had he actually didn't want dead at some point or another. Of course he hadn't exactly gone about keeping things on a friendly level very well. He fell for her. He could no longer look at her without wanting to nail her to the floor, or perhaps just open a door, or pull out a chair like blokes did for the girls they fancied back in the day. If she knew what torture it was to be with her and how much worse it was to be apart she might cut him some slack, or more likely she'll call big sis and big sis would hunt his ass down and stake him. Damn woman, why were the ones he didn't have a chance in hell with the ones he wanted? A crazy vampire, a vampire slayer, and to top it all off the slayer's kid sister.

   Sighing spike flicks on the telly, puts it on mute and then stares at the flickering images with out interest. He would leave at dusk, and not until Dawn came to say it was all right would he set foot into this house again. It was just too dangerous. Everything smelled like her. Everything in it was her's and he wanted it all.  

  4 Hours later spike had yet to move. The sun was set and it was safe to leave but he couldn't get his feet to move. He just needed to see if she was all right, and though lurking in the darkness to watch her was tempting she wouldn't take it to well if she found out. She was 19 but still had a child's defiance and she wouldn't see it for what it was (an act of love) but as a way of looking out for her, controlling her. Would accuse him of doing it all for Buffy.

  2 hours later is relieved to hear 'lil Bit's steps coming up the drive but is startled to hear another's as well. A man's no doubt. He pushes his anger back as he hears yet another and is appalled when he hears the shrill laugh of the slayer. He fights the impulse to hide and simply smoothes his bleached blonde hair and attempts to straighten up his clothes. He forces himself to look casual as he takes the telly off mute and leans back into the sofa.


	2. Q and A with the summers'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would be rich and wouldn't that be nice? I think so.

Blood and Velvet

Part two: Q and A with the summers'

 "So this is it." Dawns tells her two companions while motioning to a small two story house, a cozy looking place complete with a white picket fence. "Angel told me that it has a really wicked garden in spring and summer, he actually showed me pictures. Strange huh? A vamp like him keeping a photo album of gardens."

 Buffy laughs warmly. "I'm not surprised. He can't actually see them during the day."

 "Oh yeah." She replies, feeling a little stupid.

"It's a beautiful place." Xander comments. "Did you leave the TV on?" Xander asks, wondering about the flickering light just barely visible through the front window.

''Maybe." Dawn answers knowing full well she hadn't. 

"Would Spike still be there?" Buffy asks giving Xander a look meant to be just between the two, but Dawn catches it and is slightly annoyed.

 "He might be. We were supposed to go see that new Vampire movie tonight so we could laugh at it and all that rot." Dawn pauses at the door and smiles at their quizzical looks, "So I spend more time with him than is healthy for my vocabulary, so what? Having the former 'big bad' around keeps local thugs and demons away. You should thank him for it"

"I know." Buffy admits. "But lets start with just baby steps ok? I'm still mad at him for hanging up on me today."

"Fine." Dawn finally manages to open the door after searching her bag for the ever-elusive house keys. Nervously she steps in and is relieved to find Spike exactly where she had left him. If he had left it might have meant he wouldn't come back, being more distraught over the slip the night before than she felt he ought to be. Quite truthfully, if he hadn't of stopped himself she wouldn't have done anything to stop it herself. It was the kind of intimacy she had always craved from him. In fact, that morning she had been angry and hurt that he hadn't wanted her enough. Not that it was rape she wanted mind you, she just wanted to be wanted.

"Hey there 'Bit" He gives her a strained smile. He looks at the other two warily, "Buffy, Xander." he greets

"Spike." They answer in unison.

There is a moment of tense silence, "Spike, I'm sorry about not calling." dawn apologizes quickly "They . . . "She motions to Buffy and Xander "Kind of took me by surprise."

"It's fine 'Bit." He turns the TV off and stands. "I guess I'll be going then. See you soon . . . "He stops himself from calling her luv in front of the intruders. "Dawn."

Dawn cringes inwardly. He was mad, she knew it. "Hey Buff." She turns to her sister. "You can sleep with me tonight, Xander you take the spare. You can go on up, I'll be up in a second to make sure everything is all right."

Dawn takes spike's arm and leads him to the kitchen. The other two reluctantly do as they were told.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Spike explains sheepishly. "When you left with out telling me . . . "

"Don't explain." Dawn tells him firmly  "I'm sorry I left with out telling you. I just had things to think about and things to do. And about last night? I don't want to hear another word. It was more my fault than yours, you can't help yourself around blood, and I usually stay away when I'm . . . "She blushes a bit and looks at him hoping he understood with out her having to explain further. Spike looks a little blank but nods anyway. "Anyway," Dawn continues, " Buff and Xander will be here for a few days. How about we give each other a few days space and then continue as if nothing happened?" Dawn smiles hopefully taking his hand in hers, having learned a few years prior that a little chaste affection went a long way with him. 

 "I don't know luv" He finally manages to answer, tracing a tentative finger along the knitted powder pink scarf she had around her neck, "I don't trust myself. I seem to be able to hurt the things I care about, I don't want - "

"Stop it" Dawn demands, torn between resentment and love. "I don't want to hear any of this. You are not leaving me because of one silly little mishap. You are going to suck it up and move on. You didn't hurt me, if you had even the slightest intension of doing so that blasted chip would have gone off." She looks as though she had more to say but is stopped by a revelation of sorts taking place in her mind. She had never really thought that he had wanted to hurt her, but up until now she hadn't thought about what it was he wanted if it was *not* just about pure bloodlust. She studies Spike who was staring at the floor, his brows furrowed in thought. "Spike?" Dawn asks softly. He looks up. "I trust you." She tells him "I would trust you with my life. If you hadn't stopped yourself last night I wouldn't have stopped you because I know you wouldn't hurt me." She smiles, and releasing his hands, she removes her scarf and lightly touches the red marks his teeth had left. "I know this might sound a little strange but I kinda felt. . . hurt that you never tried or at least looked as if you wanted to before. I thought perhaps being the key meant I had some freakishly weird blood, you know, to go along with all the other freakish things about me."

She stops and frowns at the troubled look upon Spike's face and hearing someone coming down the steps she quickly wraps the scarf around her again. "Forget it." She tells him. He was appalled. She could tell. "Just get out of here!"

"But –" Spike flounders about for words but can come up with nothing.

Dawn points to the door. "Leave. Buff has this weird sense of when something fucked has gone on. She'll stake you and once again someone's death will be one me."

"She won't."

"Who won't what?" Buffy asks cheerfully walking into the room apparently oblivious to the tension in the room. She glances disdainfully at spike then turns her attention to Dawn. "Hungry. Xander wanted to make it before dark so he wouldn't stop to eat. Silly man." She nods aggreeing with herself. "Food?"

"Sure. What do you feel like? I hope it's cereal or salad? 'cause it's all I have."

Buffy shrugs. "Anything would do. So I might have already asked but how's school going?"

"Fine." Dawn answers pulling milk out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. "Haven't set anything on fire, haven't been expelled just yet, met this wicked guy in my lit class, all in all things are swell."

"ooh." Buffy grins. "A guy for Dawnie. Human right?"

Spike flinches inwardly and waving slightly at Dawn he stalks out quietly. Buffy takes almost no notice but Dawn nearly sighs in relief.

"Human?" Dawn asks pretending to think this over. "I suppose. Boys are strange. We went out last night to some club, he passed out so I had to call angel for a ride home. The whole ride home he lectured me about men and their inherent evilness and nearly flipped out when Gabe, that's the boy, called me and asked me to go to his place. You'd think you weren't younger than me when you two were shagging."

"hey." Buffy interrupts. "No talking about that now. Being a Vampire slayer and all, I feel bad enough about not staking him at first sight. Spike too."

"Aye, a vampire slayer who now leaves her kid sister in the care of two vampires both of which she once shagged. A bit of a hypocrite are we?"

Buff frowns. "Yeah. They just happen to be relatively good people, what of it? Technically both are harmless to humans so I have no reason to kill them, unless of course they do something to deserve it. She takes a bite of froot loops. "They haven't have they?" She asks suspiciously. Dawn shakes her head. "Good. I trust Angel but I'm still not sure about Spike."

Dawn nods, "I understand why you doubt him but he's never been anything but kind to me."

"Good."

"So how was your trip?" Dawns asks, changing the subject to something safer.

"Oh not bad at all. Except he wouldn't stop to eat."

Tbc.


	3. Pillow Talk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would be rich and wouldn't that be nice? I think so. 

Blood and Velvet 

Part Three : Pillow talk 

Dawn watches buffy in silence as she combs her long blonde hair. Buffy notices after a while and smiles sheepishly at her sister. "Sorry. Off in Buffy land there, I can't believe how many bad hair days I've had lately. Must be the shampoo, you're supposed to change it every once in a while huh?" 

Dawn shrugs and pulls her silk housecoat tighter around her thin frame. Buffy always made her feel so self-conscious, not as much as when she was younger but still often enough for it to be an issue. She hated her own hair. It was so plain and boring she had been considering doing something drastic lately. Maybe a purple mohawk or pink dreads. 

Buffy climbs in the bed next to dawn in her white hospital scrub pajamas. "I missed you little sister. I'm sorry for crashing your party with Spike. You've been spending a lot of time with him I suppose?" 

"Yeah I suppose." Dawn replies casually. "But don't worry about crashing. We weren't going to do much but mouth off strangers." Dawn smiles, she had more fun than she liked to admit bad-mouthing actors with Spike. "Besides. I missed you." Dawn tells her sister seriously. "I never knew being on my own would be this hard. Which pisses me off because I know I have it easy. Who else but the little sister of a rich do-gooder vamp's ex-girlfriend would be given a house? Hell, I even have a maid and a gardener when I need them." 

"Well . . ." Buffy smirks suddenly "I guess that explains why a mountain of trash and dirty laundry didn't pour out the front door when we came in. I wasn't sure what to expect." 

Dawn laughs. "You should have seen this place a week after I first moved in. There were boxes, dirty dishes and dirty laundry everywhere. Angel came by to see me and was so appalled a maid and gardener showed up the next morning." 

"You lucky duck." Buffy smiles fondly at her sister. She was glad Dawn was happy, after all the trauma and drama of the hell mouth she deserved the chance at a normal life. Spike of course wasn't supposed to be a part of it, but despite her feelings about that she was ultimately glad he was. It made her feel safer knowing the former big bad was here to protect her kid sister AND the key. They both settle into the darkness and silence, which is broken by Dawn a few minutes later. 

"Hey Buff?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Is Spike evil?" 

"How do you mean?" Buffy asks, tension obvious in her voice. 

"I don't know. He used to be all about being bad and evil. But he's mellowed out quite a bit. I was just wondering if you still thought he was evil." 

"If I thought he was evil he'd be a pile of dust before I let him anywhere near you." 

"But the chip." 

"The chip doesn't mean anything. Technology is fallible. He cares about us, he hates that he does I'm sure but he does." 

"Have you forgiven him?" 

There is momentary silence as Buffy considers this. "I suppose. I can't help but believe I drove him to it. I was a mess back then." 

"Everything was a mess back then. He should have been staked for what he did to you. He should have been made to suffer." 

"Dawn!" Buffy chastises. 

"Well I'm glad he wasn't believe you me." Dawn continues quickly "But he could have really hurt you. He DID hurt you. How could you forgive that?" 

"He's put himself through hell enough over that. Besides, I'm almost positive that whole obsession thing was just a vampire's way of rebounding. There's nothing between us now but some kind of against nature friendship and . . . what's with all the questions Dawnie?" Buffy asks, concern in her voice? The suspicion that something was wrong, having nagged her all evening and over the month or so Dawn had been here rising once again. "Should Spike be staked? Did he do something to you?" She asks, "What's with all the scarves and turtlenecks?" Buffy nearly shrieks, hysteria driving her off the bed to flick on the ceiling light and to stare at Dawn questioningly. "He bit you didn't he?" She asks, outraged at the very possibility. 

Dawn gives herself a mental kick. Should have been more subtle. "No. Well . . . no. He's just been acting different . . . I'm not worried exactly but curious as to what has changed. He's less of his cocky lovely old self and more broody moody and . . ." She searches for the correct words to explain the changes. "Clingy?" 

"Clingy?" 

"Yeah. He's getting more like Angel, do you think it's an age thing?" 

"I don't know . . . Angel isn't clingy." 

Dawn chuckles, motioning for Buffy to get out of fighting stance and return to bed. Buffy complies. 

"Well maybe clingy isn't the right word. But do you remember when . . . well you know I used to have a total thing for him right?" 

"Yeah." Buffy answers tensely. 

"Being the mate-for-life kind of girl I am it's been hard to let that go. I think he left the hell mouth because of me. I told him I wanted him, like the lovesick puppy I was I told him. I was drunk . . . so I don't remember what he said or even what I said exactly but I know he wasn't thrilled, being in-love with you and all. A week after that he just kind of up and left, he left a note for me but that was it. Then he showed up here one night, no explanations no nothing. He acted as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed at all. Only he's more . . . " 

"Clingy?" 

"Yeah. He's more careful about what he says or does around me. It's like he's trying really hard to be good but he finds it difficult." 

"Well . . . "Buffy is at a loss. Spike had told her he was leaving to check up on a few things, then he was gone for three months, completely missed Dawn's grad and move to LA, and then he had returned asking questions about some chick with long black hair who might have been looking for him or Dawn. He wouldn't answer as to why he wanted her or where he had been and after finding out about Dawn's where abouts he left town. A few weeks later she heard that he was here with Dawn. And the chick? She had heard through word of demon mouth that there was a young female vampire matching Spike's description looking for her, but nothing had ever come of it. She had thought it was just a coincidence and forgot about it "I know this is off topic but did Spike ever find that black haired woman he was looking for?" 

"Who?" Dawn asks puzzled. 

"Before he came here he was at the hell mouth asking about some chick with long black hair. Wouldn't say why, except that he thought he might be looking for him or for you. I didn't think anything of it at the time because I was thinking human. But . . . " 

"No he never mentioned her. But one day, I left the house to get some groceries there was this woman sitting on the sidewalk outside the gate watching the house. She had black hair. You know who I could've sworn it was? Chuck Jamesson." 

"The singer from that band you like?" Dawn nods. "She's dead though right? You were pretty broken up about it . . ." 

"Totally, I loved that band. She looked pretty beat up, and slightly off, she took one look at me and told me she liked the smell of my flowers and then just ignored me." 

"Well, that's bloody well creepy. Did you tell Angel?" 

"Of course. But she never came back so there was never anything to worry about. I think it was just some chick on drugs, but still . . ." 

"Might have been. I hope so, you know Spike's taste in woman tends to be a little on the odd side, I hope he's not some woman he pissed off looking for revenge. Did you ever tell him?" 

"No. It's not important. I just remembered it because she looks like Chuck. She has this, or *had* this great head of hair, and the talk of hair reminded me of her. The girl I saw had really short hair that looked like she let a two year old with scissors cut it or something equally as awful." Dawn smiles, partly at he memory and partly because she had successfully changed the subject. She wasn't sure if she had actually accomplished what she wanted to. She wanted, in a round about way, to get Buffy's blessing to start something with Spike. She wasn't going to ask outright of course but she wanted something like "you trust him why can't I?" to defend herself with if she ever found out about them, if *them* ever happened that is. She wanted it too, and part of her knew he did too. There were just a few barriers that had to be delt with first. 


	4. A Days Space

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. If I
    
    did I would be rich and wouldn't that be nice? I think
    
    so. – Saff (saffronash@yahoo.com)
    
    Blood and Velvet
    
    Part Four: A Days Space
    
            Feeling morose and anxious Dawn wakes the next
    
    morning to the soft sounds of her sister's snores. She
    
    wasn't entirely sure what her unexpected guests had
    
    planned for the day, but whatever it was she hoped it
    
    didn't involve any deep discussion or shoptalk. She
    
    didn't feel like delving in to her personal affairs
    
    with her big sister and the man who might as well be
    
    her big brother, or hearing anything about demons or
    
    possible world ending events. She wanted to stay in,
    
    chat about the glorious LA weather, while watching TV.
    
    She hadn't done nearly enough of that lately with
    
    school taking up so much of her time and energy. On
    
    the other hand that situation seemed to scream out for
    
    deep discussion, maybe they should go to the beach or
    
    to a really loud public place instead.
    
          She wondered absently if Buffy would object to
    
    accompanying her to shop for house wares. Her place was
    
    beautiful as it was but she wanted to add her
    
    personality to it somehow. Maybe buy new bedding or a
    
    few posters for her room. Perhaps she could convince
    
    Xander to build her a bench for the back lawn, so she
    
    could sit outside with out actually having to touch
    
    ground. No, she decides, that was asking too much.
    
    Maybe they could all just go to some mall, they were
    
    All loud and public so which one it was didn't matter,
    
    buy a few things, eat, and then go to a movie. Spike
    
    would still want to see the Vamp movie, so they
    
    couldn't go to that one. She would feel to guilty and
    
    she was already really guilt-ridden from the various
    
    little things she did to hurt or to annoy him as
    
    Payback for leaving and not telling her where or why.
    
    Or at least not telling her the truth, and for
    
    pretending as if she hadn't laid her heart at his feet
    
    in a drunken stupor.
    
          She hadn't brought that little brain fart up of
    
    course, she felt humiliated just thinking about it.
    
    Not only did he not show any sign of feeling anything
    
    towards her but he had left town just to get away from
    
    her. She was so thankful when he had returned that she
    
    put all questions on hold and went on as if nothing
    
    had happened. It seemed like the best thing to do. But
    
    something *had* happened and it couldn't be ignored. 
    
          She confessed love, he left, she left, he returned,
    
    he bit her while watching a late night movie, he
    
    flipped out, she flipped out, she left, he stayed, she
    
    returned, he begged forgiveness for something that was
    
    her fault, she rambled on about trust, then kicked him
    
    out. Thinking about it she wondered if your average
    
    person was as erratic as she. All she wanted was some
    
    semblance of a life with out Buffy, a love life
    
    perhaps. Fuck, how logic impaired could she be?
    
    Wanting a vamp who had once been completely obsessed
    
    with her sister, a slayer of all things, and expecting
    
    it to work out. It was never going to work out. She
    
    had to except it.
    
          Sighing forlornly Dawn rolls out of bed and pads to
    
    the bathroom. She had to work things out. She had no
    
    idea where she stood with Spike and she needed to
    
    figure it out. Could he ever be anything to her but
    
    the hopeless love-interest she was so desperately
    
    Interested in?
    
          In a basement apartment, with windows that were
    
    painted black, and a grand total of three pieces of
    
    furniture Spike paced the concrete floor. His mind was
    
    a mess of anger, fear, guilt, and the hunger he
    
    hadn't quite quenched the night before wasn't making
    
    things any easier. When he had left Dawn, he had only 
    
    one logical place to go and so to
    
    one of the town's many demon bars he went. There he
    
    had been, thinking about how he had fucked up every
    
    decent thing he had had in his post-human life when a
    
    fellow vampire sat down next to him.
    
          "Hello there William." The woman said in an overly
    
    cheerful voice. She had pale skin and red hair pulled
    
    back in a single french braid and a smooth as glass voice.
    
          "Who the 'ell are you?" He asks gruffly, annoyed by
    
    her intrusion. 
    
          "Well well well, aren't you just perfect example of
    
    an english gentlemen."
    
          "Bugger off bint."
    
          "No." She replies flatly, she orders a drink before
    
    turning her attention back to him. "I - well my sire
    
    has something of yours and she is non to pleased with
    
    you for losing it."
    
          He glances at her, unsure what she was babbling on
    
    about." What are you talking about?" He asks suspiciously.
    
    "How does anything of mine concern your sire?"
    
          "Odessa" Spike's body tenses at the name, the
    
    red-haired vampire notices and smiles smugly as she
    
    continues. "Holds the belief that a sire should care
    
    for his fledgling until said fledgling can care for
    
    its self. Now the fledgling you made, and *abandoned*
    
    though surprisingly strong knew almost nothing about
    
    being a vampire when we found her. Needless to say you
    
    have some questions to answer. Would you come with me
    
    please?"
    
          Spike glares at her, biting his tongue to keep from
    
    swearing, she stares back unflinching at the hate he
    
    radiated. "So your Sire is taking care of Charlotte,
    
    then." He asks/comments.
    
          "Yes. She wants to know whether she should let *Lily*
    
    continue with her plans of . . . returning the favor
    
    you did her."
    
          "Meaning?" Spike asks impatiently. 
    
          "Meaning you need to see this girl face to face
    
    before she goes after you or some one you care for."
    
          "Dessy or Charlotte?"
    
          "Either or."
    
          "I don't know why I asked. I'm not afraid of either."
    
          The female scoffs "Sure. Because as woman they are so
    
    much weaker than you." She downs her drink slowly and
    
    gracefully, licking the blood from her lips when she
    
    was done. "You have made many enemies William, messing
    
    around with the slayer as you have, she should be
    
    dead. Have you gone soft? Lily tells me you *are*
    
    rather harmless to mortals."
    
          "I killed *her* didn't I?" He asks.
    
          "No, you gave her a new life and you did so by
    
    complete accident." Spike looks about to object but
    
    she cuts in quickly "Don't bother to deny it. I've 
    
    tasted her blood."
    
          "So what?" He asks, "It was an accident. Odessa
    
    should be glad I didn't just kill her, although I'm
    
    beginning to think that would have been the humane
    
    thing to do."
    
          The woman sighs heavily. "William. She wanted to be
    
    fair so she gave you a chance and look what you've
    
    gone and done. No wonder she wants you dead."
    
          With that the woman leaves, not giving Spike the chance
    
    to reply. He sits there for a moment then leaves
    
    knowing what peace he may have found  was
    
    ruined.
    
          The sun was burned her skin and made her hair feel as
    
    if it was on fire. Perhaps going to the beach wasn't
    
    the best thing after all. She looks to Buffy and
    
    Xander who appear as unhappy as she. 
    
          "Who feels like a nice air conditioned restaurant?"
    
    Dawn asks hopefully. The other two nod eagerly. "Oh
    
    thank goodness. Being a relative new comer to this
    
    crazy country of a city I have no idea where to go but
    
    I figure if we get in the car and drive we'll find
    
    something."
    
          "Maybe you should have moved to a smaller city."
    
    Xander comments "After all you've always lived in a
    
    small town."
    
          Dawn narrows her eyes at him feigning offense. "I may
    
    not have existed in dawn form back then but I *do*
    
    have memories of this town. Just not this *area*."
    
          "Yeah, sorry forgot you two used to live here."
    
    Xander looks panic stricken "I didn't mean -"
    
          Dawn forces a laugh through her annoyance.
    
    "s'allright. I'm just playing with you."
    
    "Daw-on, stop playing games with the poor boys head.
    
    You know he's just a baby of a man." Buffy says, in a
    
    pretend serious voice.
    
          "Hey." Xander protests. "I am a full grown man and
    
    like most men I simply do not understand woman." He
    
    gives Dawn a pat on a shoulder and smiles at her. She
    
    smiles back, wondering if Spike would show up at any
    
    point that day. She could use a break from being
    
    handled like a small easily displeased or pleased
    
    child. At least his attempts at asking  forgiveness
    
    amused her first and annoyed her second. God, she
    
    missed him. He hadn't been the same since . . . she
    
    stops herself from playing that embarrassing moment
    
    over again and instead tries to think about the
    
    subject at hand. 
    
          "Where did we park?" Dawn asks looking over the
    
    immensely crowded parking lot with a critical eye. "I'm
    
    looking for a blue car right? Some grungy looking
    
    toyota?"
    
          "Hey-ey." Buffy objects "It's all I could afford all
    
    right? Where's your car anyway? I thought Angel loaned
    
    you one."
    
          Dawn smirks "He did but I got a speeding ticket which
    
    he found out about so he took it back."
    
          "You got a speeding ticket?" Buffy asks sounding
    
    concerned and, for whatever reason, slightly proud.
    
          "Yeah. I thought I might try to outrun them but with
    
    all the security cameras in this city it wouldn't have
    
    worked out."
    
          "Hmm. My little sister - a criminal, who'd have thunk
    
    it?"
    
          Dawn chuckles. "Oh everyone who heard about my little
    
    shop lifting phase. You know what? I'm not sure I'm
    
    entirely over it. Last week I was at the grocery store
    
    picking up some syrup  when I saw the bulk food
    
    section, I didn't want to bother with all the
    
    weighing and the writing involved so I nicked a few
    
    handfuls of those gummy worm things. And then I got so
    
    scared I ran out and completely forgot to pay for the
    
    pancake syrup. Smooth huh?"
    
          "Very." Xander's face lights up as he successfully
    
    locates the car. The sweaty trio head in it's
    
    direction, get in, and leave. At the restaurant while
    
    Xander was still working on his steak and potatoes
    
    Buffy returns to the subject of the girl with the
    
    black hair. Her voice was casual but her expression
    
    was concerned. Xander watches with open interest.
    
          "When will you next see Spike?" Buffy asks, Dawn
    
    shrugs. "Are you going to ask him about that girl?
    
    Maybe she's the one you saw."
    
          "I doubt it. But I mind as well, seeing as you will
    
    if I don't."
    
          "She's only worried." Xander comments. "What girl?"
    
          "Just this crazy drugged up chick who likes the smell
    
    of my flowers." Xander grins at her choice of words,
    
    Dawn only shakes her head. "The garden
    
    flowers not . . ."
    
          "It's just that I have a bad feeling about this."
    
    Buffy interrupts "I should have told you when Spike
    
    came around looking for her, especially when he
    
    mentioned she might be looking for *you* but he didn't
    
    seem that worried so I didn't worry either but . . ."
    
          "He doesn't exactly where his heart on his sleeve."
    
    Xander finshes.
    
          "Exactly."
    
          The both stare at Dawn expectantly. She wants to slap
    
    them both for treating her like a child and then hug
    
    them both for caring. "Don't worry. I've got two
    
    master vampires looking out for me. And the girl? She
    
    really didn't seem like a vampire to me. She seemed
    
    more fragile than that."
    
          "But you'll still talk to him?"
    
          "Yes of course, if it will put your mind at ease."
    
          Satisfied Xander returns to his meal, and an almost
    
    satisfied Buffy eases her concerned sister/slayer
    
    attack. 
    
          He wasn't sure where to go. He knew that if he asked
    
    the right person  he could be led right to her, but to
    
    ask the wrong person could incite anger he didn't want
    
    incited. She was a strange vampire, Odessa, She was
    
    intensely private yet led a life surrounded by other
    
    creatures of the night, unlike most others who
    
    more often than not preferred to be alone. He had never 
    
    been blessed enough to be considered one of her children but
    
    they, Odessa, Dru and Him, had formed a sort of allegiance years ago,
    
    until in a moment of pure madness Dru had killed one
    
    of Odessa's true offspring. Odessa and her tribe of 6
    
    had then sought revenge by giving Dru a virus that had
    
    nearly killed her years later. To this day he didn't not know why
    
    Odessa hadn't killed the both of them outright. 
    
          The look the young vampire gave him made him think
    
    some one in Odessa's camp thought the same thing.
    
    Quite possibly it was Maya, the woman the younger one
    
    must model herself after with that pretty red hair of
    
    hers in a braid. Maya had never liked him or Dru, they
    
    took her master's attention away from her, as young as
    
    she was then it was torture. But other than her
    
    obsession with her sire she was one of the finest
    
    examples of a vampire he had ever seen. A hunter by
    
    nature she would never sully her views of her
    
    kind with remorse. They weren't killers they were **hunters**. 
    
    True hunters. She loathed humans and their flesh farms and 
    
    he understood why. It was just so needlessly cruel and lazy.
    
    He, knowing his thoughts were going no where decides to go 
    
    To the one person he knew that could help. Whether or not he would was another matter entirely. 


	5. Hey Mickey!

DISCLAIMER: All _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ characters belong to Joss W.  Sorry for warping them so. – Saff)

**Blood and Velvet**

**Part Five: Hey Mickey!**

  The streets were dark, as they always were in this secluded suburban area. He considers briefly calling out her name. Perhaps she would show herself then because there was no doubt in his mind the she knew he was there. Mickey was always aware of everything around her, only she didn't care as long as that everything left her alone. Strange bird she was. She used to be a part of Odessa's camp, called him _sweet _once, because while hunting with her he had killed the husband of the woman she was feeding on so that her meal wasn't disturbed. Now he was standing on the street outside her house not wanting to enter her territory with out her permission. He needed to be on her good side for the favor he was planning on asking.

  "Mickey" He calls out, his voice low, meant to be heard by her and her alone. "I've come for a visit I have, luv."

  He peers at the small single story house. It's décor was cottage like and quaint, much like Dawn's, only buried deep in the earth below was a mansion built decades ago by her sire who's name he had never been told. He smiles slightly, some of his worries forgotten at sight of Mickey who appeared at the door her wild blonde curls framing a young face. She studies him for a moment, the coldness of her gaze sends chills though him and he fears that Odessa has already been here, turning her against him. She motions with a single movement of her hand for him to enter. 

  "It's been a while." She comments as Spike approaches, a hesitant smile warming her features. "I'm glad to see you alive."

  "You expected me to be dead?" He asks, wondering if he should feel offended or pleased that she was pleased.

  "You have made quite the mess of things haven't you?" She asks, her eyes narrowing slightly as images from spike's mind flow through her. "Odessa is angry. Have you been bad?" She asks, grinning ever so slightly.  "To anger her so you must have been."

  "I never meant for her know. I never even -  "

  "Meant for it to happen?" She runs a tender hand along his cheek and smiles at his forlorn expression. "You have never been a great one for self-control." She turns from him, her movements unhurried and smooth. She closes the door, and leads him to the living room, or rather a room designed to maintain human façade if ever a mortal was to enter. "I don't know what happened exactly. All I see is pain and rage in the form of the pretty young girl you murdered."

  "Her name is Charlotte. Or Chuck. Or Lily."

  "Her name means nothing to me William."

  "Sorry." He kicks himself mentally a few times over. He didn't know what it was but this woman always had this effect on him. She looked much like a child, but he saw her more as an all-knowing mother figure, who, as the child he wanted desperately to please. Plus, he couldn't hide things from her and it put him at a great disadvantage.

  "Don't apologize. I just want you to understand a few things before you even begin to explain yourself. I don't care about her, I don't care about this human-like creature your so infatuated with, or the slayer. But I do care about you, and about Odessa, and I want this sorted out before it becomes something it doesn't have to be."

  "Right then. I understand and agree." Spike sits down, not to close but not to far from his possible savior. 

  "So . . . Explain. Sort out these pictures in my head."

  "Well . . . "He hesitates realizing he hadn't thought this out as well as he should have. "There's this girl, the in-human human one you saw, and like you said I have . . . feelings for her. But it's  complicated because she's the little sister of the slayer that I once . . . "

"Shagged?"

"Among other things."

"You should have been staked just for that. I don't want to hear about the _other_ things." She eyes him, more amused than angry but angry none the less.

"Well, in my defense the other things mostly involved trying to kill her."

"You certainly weren't very successful at it."

"Well rub it in why don't you."

"I am."

He chuckles despite his bruised ego and continues. "Yeah well . . . I tried. I got close a few times too and then I went and  . . . fell for her and it all went to shit after that. I did something wretched as we vampires are prone to do, and then I left. Thought I could put it all behind me but . . . "

"Tell me the truth about why you left. It doesn't have as much to do with the slayer as it has to do with the sister."

  Spike glares a bit. He really didn't want to remember that night. Dawn had told him she loved him and it had nearly broken his heart. He felt the same, and had for a while but how was one supposed to deal with that? It would only mean pain for the both of them. He was no good for her.  "The sister told me something and I couldn't deal. So I left. Managed to stay away for a few months with minimal trouble. And then in LA, while doing that broody depressed vamp with a soul thing." He stops short as Mickey nearly squeals. 

"I knew something was different!" She exclaims. "You poor thing. A chip AND a soul."

"How do you know about the chip?" He asks dumbly, than he shakes his head at his own stupidity and continues. "I heard this music the sister used to always play at this bar. So I went in and there she was. She was beautiful. Still is too I imagine. I watched the rest of the show, and followed the band to the next one. There she noticed me, and she gave me this look that I can't even begin to describe. She knew what I was and she wasn't afraid. It was like she was curious to know what I was doing there, daring me to come closer and yet warning me to stay away at the same time.  Of course I had to go closer and it was the strangest thing. I felt like she knew who I was, like she could see me that way you can only not as clearly. It felt good, after all the time, it was only a month I know but it felt like forever, to be seen for what I was by someone I didn't intend to kill."

"It's been years hasn't it?" She interrupts softly, her expression one of wonder. Spike looks at her questionly "Since you've have a real meal." She clarifies. 

"Yeah. It really is quite grotesque now that I have this guilt thing working. Bloody unreasonable emotions." She laughs and then motions for him to go on. "Where was I?"

  "You were trying to work around telling me you like nice friendly human contact involving girls _much_ younger than yourself."

  "Can we pretend like I at least did _that _successfully, luv? Help save this once great no pathetic vampire's ego." Mickey nods, laughter sparkling in gray eyes. "After that night I followed her, not just to the next city like I did the time before but in the creepy stalker sense. She knew too, I can almost swear to it. About a week after I first saw her she had this fight with her husband. He thought she was cheating on him. Apparently they've known each other forever and he'd seen her cheat on a few other blokes. She got upset and that night, when she was leaving the bus, where she had been sulking she called me out. So we talk, she nearly stakes me, which of course turned me on immensely, and then we got to talking again which eventually led to _other_ things, I'm still not sure _how_ but it did. I bit her while we were having sex, an army couldn't have stopped me I wanted it so. Before I could stop myself she was almost dead and because I liked her well enough and I didn't want to kill her I turned her." He stops to make sure Mickey was still with him. "When I realized what I'd done I left. Ran my cowardly ass off I did. Then I heard she was looking for Dawn, or Buffy, or me so I went back to the hell mouth to check it out. Nothing had come of it so I let it go. Figured she wasn't smart enough to work it out."

  "And that's when Odessa got involved?"

  "I suppose. I don't know for sure. This young Maya wannabe showed up at J's, a bar in LA, and started rambling on about how if I didn't deal with her, settle her down a bit, then they were going to help her get one of my girls."

  "And you didn't go?"

  "And walk into a place with three pissed off female vampires'? 'ell no. She could have been anyone."

  "Her name is Alicia, she's Maya's fledgling. Just 10 years old if I'm remember it correctly."

  "You've met her?"

  "No but I had a brief visit with Odessa just last year. Maya found her in Ireland, had great fun corrupting the young thing before turning her."

  "She looks like a mini Maya."

  "Odessa said the same thing. I'm to see them all come this winter, if you're not dead you should come for a visit."

  "I'm not sure if that's wise, luv. Odessa sounds fairly pissed off."  
  


  Mickey rolls her eyes, patience not being one of her virtues. "Don't be such a coward. Your blood is in that girl and she deserves answers."

  "But she doesn't want to ask questions. She wants revenge."

  "Then don't hide out here while she's out there looking for those things you've become so attached to."

  "I can't fight Odessa."

  "She doesn't want to fight you either I'd wager. She just wants to see that girl happy. You know how she is with newborns."

  "So I should just waltz right up to her and what?"

  "Ask to see this Charlotte girl."

  "And then?"

  "I'm interested in meeting this creature you found so intriguing. Why don't you bring her over here and I'll take care of her."

  "Odessa's already doing that."

  "I don't know if that's that best place to leave your childe when she hates you so. Odessa knows enough about love to know that killing the girls will hurt you the most with out actually having to kill you, which she doesn't want to do. Killing you seems better to me but that's just me, _she_ has mental torture in mind."

  "Which she?"  
  


  "Charlotte. You killed her and so now she wants to kill you."

  "In Mini Maya's words – I gave her a new life. I didn't kill her."

  "You took her away from the people she loved. How does she know their names and places anyway? She should only have seen images in your blood."

  Spike looks down, embarrassed to have to admit to his follies knowing she would see right through any candy coating he covered them in. "I told her."

  "You really are an idiot. I always thought Odessa was being a little harsh but you really are. You're lucky you have May on your side."

  "May hates me."

  "She respects you. Or at least she did once." Mickey stands, smoothing her white dress over slim hips. "It's late Spike. I haven't fed tonight, will you hunt with me?"  
  


  "Chip." He answers flatly.

  "Even for raccoons?" She asks sounding surprised and disappointed.

  "You're hunting raccoons?" He asks. Back in the day she refused anything but fresh from the body human blood.

  "Yeah. Humans are treats only in this place. I try to keep a low profile."

"Well, a rodent for dinner sounds lovely." And it did. Warm fresh blood was rare and hunting with her was always a riot. He would ask later if she would come with him to face Odessa.  But first he wanted to find a none-I-have-no-balls way of asking. Dawn, after all, needed power on her side and Mickey had more than just the physical kind. Only thing was, she wouldn't be all that eager to come between Odessa and something Odessa wanted. Even for him – her favorite hunting companion.


	6. Good bye sisterHello crazy

DISCLAIMER: All _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ characters belong to Joss W. Sorry for warping them so. – Saff)

Blood and Velvet

**Part Five: Good bye sister / Hello Crazy**

Dawn hugs her sister tightly, relishing the affection. "Don't worry about me so much ok? I'm safe here."

"I hope so." Buffy replies. "But you're going to do all the things you promised right?"

Dawn winkles her nose at her but smiles as she answers. "Yes. I'll ask Spike about the girl, I'll ask Angel about a better security system, I'll keep a can of pepper spray, a stake, and my cell on me always and I'll call you twice weekly to check in. And you, you remember what you promised me?"

"Don't die?"

"Good. Remember that, I don't want to go to another one of your funerals." She pecks her on the cheek. "Be safe ok?"

Buffy nods. "I'll come and visit again for more than a night when Faith comes back to handle patrol."

"Good. Give me a bit more notice though okay? I'd like to have time to shop and clean and all that good house keeping stuff I'm working my way up to."

Buffy laughs. "A slow and painful process I'm sure."

They manage to separate themselves and Buffy climbs in the car giving Dawn and Xander a chance to say their good byes. 

"I'm proud of you Dawnie." Xander tells her, getting all-big brotherly on her. "I didn't leave home until I was- " He smirks "Well quite a bit older than you. Take care of yourself all right?"

"Absolutely. I'm a big kid now remember? I can even pour my own milk." Dawn smiles, and hugs him. He hugs her back, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling away. "Take care all right? And give my love to the rest of the scoobies. Tell Giles I expect that tea set he promised me to arrive any day now."

"Sure thing. Take care."

"You too. Call me when you get there ok?"

They leave. Dawn stands on the front step until they fade from view before returning to the house. Once inside she heads directly to the cordless phone and dial's spike's number. She had figured a few things out with Buffy or rather because of Buffy. The most important being she either needed to deal with the drama taking hold of her life head on or quit spending time with him all together. The first was what she was going with because not seeing him at all was a distressing possibility. 

She paces her living room, anxiously awaiting a reply. After the fifth ring some one picks up but does not answer.

"Hello? Spike? . . . it's dawn."

"Oh thank god!" a female voice exclaims. "I don't know what to do you have to help!"

"Dru?" Dawn asks, unable to place the voice. 

"No. This is Mickey; I'm a friend of Spikes. He's never mentioned me before?"

"I don-"

"It doesn't matter. He's mentioned you. He's really hurt, these big hairy demon dudes attacked us and one almost cut his fucking arm off. He's lost so much blood and I tried to feed him some of mine but he just convulses and gets all bug eyed - I don't know what to do." The girl's voice is shrill and panic stricken.

Panicked Dawn rushes about the house gathering things she thought she might need. Including a first aid kit, her safety stuff, and the remaining bottles of blood from her fridge. "I'll be right over. Can he speak?"

"He's unconscious."

"right then. I need you to do something for me. Across the street there is a meat shop. Inside is a man named Ben, and if you ask for some blood, and say it's for Dawn Summers, he'll give you some. Tell him you're my project partner Candace. Got that?"

"Guy named Ben, blood, project, Candace, got it.  Bring Blankets and sheets. He's only got a few and they're filthy."

Dawn remembers something. He had indeed mentioned her a few times in the past. She was a  see-er, called him sweet for killing some one for her.  She was a *Vampire*

"Hold on" Dawn commands. "Mickey who?"

"Not Mickey. Nicky. My name's Nicole David. My dad does his papers. Pass ports and what not."

"Oh right." Dawn answers. She had heard of her. Had a crush on Spike and he flirted with her to piss off her dad. 

"Go get some blood. He'll need more than what I have and we don't need him being all tempted to eat us."

"right. Thank you, I'm freaking out here. If I called my Dad he'd only kill him."

"I'm leaving now and I'll be there in forty minutes at the most Get the blood and try to get him to drink. If that doesn't work just try to pour some down his throat."

Dawn hangs up and with no thought of anything else leaves the house, her backpack of supplies in hand. 

Deep beneath the ground, in a cozy candlelit room, Spike and Mickey are sleeping lightly, between little bursts of conversation. They are lying on a sofa, his hands playing with her hair affectionately. "Hey Mick?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Sometimes." She answers honestly. "But I can count the number of people I care for on one hand. Ironically enough you are my middle finger."

He chuckles. "Well at least that means I'm third in your heart whatever way you go."

"I would still kill you."

"and I you."

"No you wouldn't."

"C'mon now. Remember what we agreed upon regarding my ego?"

"Oh right. I know you would Mr. big bad vampire; I'm shaking in your arms with the fear your absolute power inspires. I'll be good - I swear to it on my soul."

"You don't have a soul. That's why I can still kill you."

Her eyes open and she smiles up at him. "No you wouldn't. " She snuggles closer to him, a show of power and affection. "Not when I can help you out with this problem of yours.  At sunset you need to go from whence you came. They've lost track of Charlotte and she's after your girl."

"WHAT?" He asks, his body stiffening. 

"Just came in." She answers. "News flash from Alicia's unguarded mind. She says Come and Play - the game has begun." Mickey's face contorts as something intrudes into her mind. "My mistake. It's Charlotte thinking really loudly. How Strange . . . "

"Tell me what else you see." Spike demands/begs, not daring to move in fear of misplacing the images in her head.

"There's blood, not a lot but . . . It's dark, music is playing, someone is scared, someone else is unconscious."

"Long brown hair?" He asks. "Is it her?"

"I can't see it, Charlotte is . . . she's hurt."

Involuntarily spike feels a wave of concern for his fledgling. "Is the slayer there?" He asks momentarily furious that some one would dare hurt her.

Mickey opens her eyes and shakes her head in annoyance as she rises; sleep having been rendered a pointless quest. "I think it's her own doing. Attract masochists don't you Spike? There's nothing you can do until sunset. But don't fret. She wants to torture now and kill later. You have time."

"Bloody hell. Don't you have a phone?" The only response he gets is a laugh. "Fine then. Can you contact people? Like a witch for instance."

She hesitates, her expression unreadable. "Not unless I know the person very well. In the I've tasted your blood sense. I imagine the only way I heard your childe is because she has your blood and a bit of Odessa and Mayangelique's blood inside her. Add to that her power and the fact that she isn't all that aware of it yet it's like an open line between us anytime she's feeling anything extreme."

Spike stands and looks down to the small vampire who looked up at him, a smile pulling at her lips. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He demands, sounding furious.

She laughs whole-heartedly. "Only a little sweetness." He softens at her rarely used nickname for him. "But cut me some slack will you? You show up after ten years of no contact and expect me to fix your life that *you* fucked up so royally?" She glares, her anger melting his heart and steeling his hope. "And it's not just a small matter of killing a few of the wrong demons. noooo you have to be involved with humans. You know I hate humans."

"But she's my human. Can't you help her for me?" He pleads with her, taking her hands in his, kissing them lightly in the old fashioned manner that always made her smile. 

"NO!" He drops her hands and looks up, her eyes are shut tightly and she emits a low growl of pain. 

"mickey?!" She falls back down; he catches her and sets her back down on the sofa.

"ohhh." She holds her heads and sobs quietly. "Leave. Leave me!"

"No! What's wrong?"

"LEAVE!" She roars her demon face showing. He steps back in shock but does not leave.

"No."

She leans back into the sofa, her tears still falling. "I can't see." She breathes, and indeed, he realizes her eyes stared into nothing while looking in his general direction. He sits next to her and takes her face in his hands as he stares at her intently.

"What's wrong?" He demands

"*humans*" She growls. "They're all in my head. All of them. I can't stop them anymore, they won't stop."

"Stop what?"

"Charlotte." She says suddenly. Her human features returning. Her eyes clear. "Spike. You have to stop her. She doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Dawn's voice, it will be in her head for the rest of her life, it will drive her mad. Her power is to much."

Spike takes a moment to take it all in. He had know idea what she was rambling on about, all he knew was it didn't sounds good for either of his girls. "Huh?"

"If she takes her blood. It will be the ruin of her."

Mickey stands, nearly falls back but steadies herself. "I won't stand for it. She can't turn her; it has to be some one he can't see as well as she. Mayangelique!"

"Hold on a minute. No one is going to turn her."

"Some one has too.  It's what you want."

"No it's not."

"She'll die. Humans die."

"So do we."

"She's so bright! I've never seen such light. Do you know that saying 'keep thy friends close and thy enemies closer?"

"Yeah."

"We can protect her. The slayer will die soon she'll be on her own and some demon will take her.  It will upset the balance and I won't stand for it. I've worked to hard for this life. If we turn her she'll have a better chance to stay alive long enough for whatever it is she was sent here to do get's done."

"Mickey no. She was meant to be human 

* * *

. We have to leave her that way."

"But she'll die!"

Spike feels as though he has been slapped. He knew what it meant. She was mortal and she would die. But he couldn't change her, couldn't disrupt the plans of whatever good powers had sent her.

"She deserves a chance at her own life. She'll die vampire or not eventually. Mind as well let her do her own thing for a while, no?"

"NO!" Spike takes a hold of her shoulders, clenching her tiny arms tightly. "Mickey. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but no one can turn something as pure as her into a demon. THAT will upset the balance."

"Let me go!" She pulls away and stalks out of the room. Disappearing into a labyrinth of hallways and rooms. He tries to follow but the whole place smelled of her and he quickly lost the trail.

He roars in frustration and sets about finding his way to the surface. Sunset was just hours away and he needed to get back to Dawn as soon as vampirically possible. Seemed he attracted the mentally skewed. He wondered what it was about him that screamed 'weirdoes come hither." Was it his hair? 


	7. Princesses

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would be rich and wouldn't that be nice? I think so.

Blood and Velvet

Part Seven: The Princesses

She could feel the sticky wetness of blood dripping down her face and her head still aches from the hit she can't remember. Lifting a hand she touches the wound and stares at the blood left on her fingers in confusion. The room was dark, empty of anything but a small silver bowl in the corner that looked like a dog dish and though she knew she had never been here before it all seemed familiar. Forcing her self to stand she takes in what she could of the room. The walls were painted dark green and the wood floors shone in the pale light coming through the frosted glass French doors. The bowl contained clear liquid that she assumed held water. In the distance she could hear music, listening more closely she can almost place it. I've been kidnapped, she decided at last. Walking carefully to glass doors she tries the handles and is surprised to find the door opens. Maybe not, kidnappers generally kept victims bound somehow, right? "Angel?" She asks the dark and empty hall. It was a test. He wanted to know how well she could handle herself. "This isn't funny you ass!"

"It's not meant to be funny Princess." Dawn stops. A woman, her face hidden by shadow steps into the hall her bare feet making hardly a sound. Her arms were cut and blood dripped to the floor at an alarming rate.  "It's meant to be scary. Aren't I scary?"

"Sure." Dawn answers her resolve only slightly shaken.  "You kidnapped me and left me in a room with an open door and now you're bleeding to death. I'm frightened. I'll let him know you did a great job."

"Let who know? The great flaming poof who sired a certain someone we both know's sire? I'm sorry but there's really no use in that seeing as he doesn't know or give a damn about me."

"Sure. How much did he spend on this experiment? I hope it was a lot since he won't be spending any more money once I get a hold of him."

"I like the sound of that. We could have some fun me and you. Want to play kill my sire's sire?"

At this Dawn freezes. Not possible. NO bloody way in hell that was possible. She was going to kill Angel for bringing Spike into this.

"That's the plan. Well it's not actually. Not unless you really do want to play. What do you say?"

"I say we turn the tables on him and have a little fun."

"You still don't get it do you? I have nothing to do with Angel. I like Angel because he doesn't. But he loves you hence my hate."

"Stop it!" Dawn demands stepping back. Her eyes, having adjusted to the light, could now see the features of her captor and it sent her mind reeling. "It's not possible."

"I thought the same thing. And now look at me – I'M DEAD!"

"You died in a car crash."

"Elise died in the crash. My body was never found because my body was taken to a fucking cave and left there."

"No!"

"Don't tell me no. He wasn't with you and I bloody well know why. We had a heart to heart me and him and now I'm here – playing a little game with the girl that had him so fucking scared"

"I think you have me mixed up with some one else."

"The Slayer? I can smell a slayer and though you have the blood you haven't the strength. You're Dawn. His Dawn."

"And you're Chuck. Who finally went off the wall and bit off more than she can chew."

"I don't have to chew you _sweet bit_. I'll swallow you whole. Former fan of my former self it's your fault he knew who I was and you're fault I'm here instead of where I belong."

"You belong in a grave."

Chuck laughs "Either way it's your fault. I know it sounds petty and unreasonable but what can I say? Logic or sanity have never been my strong points."

"Maybe not as a human but as crazy supposed vamp they are."

"Supposed? You're not the first to have questioned my vampness. This ditzy blonde did as well. Threatened me with the proverbial pit of fire if I killed you and now she's on her way here. I'll kill her when she comes."

"Killing a slayer is easier said then done."

"I don't mean the slayer. The slayer is nothing but images in my head. _This_ girl has a voice."

"Then no doubt she has power and you are nothing but a fledgling."

"Aye. But she smells of madness and it won't take much to push her over the edge. Now come. If you want to play you can't be covered in blood, it's distracting."

Chuck moves back into the room. Dawn stays where she was and considers running. But the long dark and twisted hallways held nothing but doors that could lead anywhere and finding the somewhere she wanted would take time she didn't have. 

"C'mon Bitty Buffy. Time to wash my sins away."

Knowing she had no other choice Dawn follows her former Idol into the room. It turned out to be a bathroom. In the center was a massive claw foot tub filled to the brim with steaming vanilla scented water. Dawn looks hesitantly to her captor who was fussing with contents of a bag on the other side of the room. "I don't want to have a bath." Dawn grumbles feeling vaguely like she had been told to go to be or to be home by nine.

"The bath is for me. The sink is for you." Dawn looks to the sink and finds it full as well with a wash cloth and a first aid kit on the counter. "I wouldn't ask you to strip down to nothing on our first play date. I might _force_ you later but I doubt it."

"Well . . . " Dawn dips her hand into the water and finding the temperature to be just right she wets the cloth and begins to first clean her hands. "Where are we if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do."

"Ok then. What are your plans? They do concern me after all"

"I didn't really think past the kidnapping you part. I suppose we'll just hang out here for a while until this whole Mickey coming to kill me thing is taken care of. I think it would be better if you stayed in the lower levels when she comes."

"But how would she save me if she can't find me?" It was meant sarcastically and recognizing this Chuck smiles.

"She's not coming to save you. She just doesn't want ME to turn you which is really fine with me because you as a vamp isn't something I want."

"And why not? I could make a good vampire."

Chuck smiles. "I'm sure you could. But your blood – the whole green glowing aspect of it is dangerous."

"Usually only the crazy or see-ers can see the green."

"Yeah. Guess which two of the two I am?"

Dawn smiles and Chuck smiles back. "So I'm dangerous?" Dawn asks playfully. "Are you afraid?"

"No. Now wash so I can wash and we can go and do something. Kidnap victim or not I expect to be shown a good time and this is _your_ town."

"We're in Sunnydale?"

"Fuck no. We're in the city of angels Princess. But I don't think we will be for long. The demon Angel's already looking for you and I hate this country so I don't want to stay long."

"He has a small army of kill hungry followers – if you want to get out alive I suggest you leave right away."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready. He doesn't know who I am and I'm thinking it will take a while for them to figure it out. William hasn't exactly been announcing my birth like a proud papa should now has he?"

Dawn turns to the sink when Charlotte starts to undress. A moment water she can hear water shifting as her captor climbs into the tub. "He doesn't exactly talk a lot these days." Dawn mumbles. "I suppose since he's lost his soul he can't quite work out the right things to say."

"Don't speak to me of Souls. I have no patience for it. Or for your slayer sister. Self-righteous little bitch."

"What has she ever done to you?"

"Nothing as of yet but she's working on it.  She thinks because of this whole soul thing she can kill me with out guilt. But let me tell you something – if there is a hell she will burn and she will burn for a long time."

"She's made it to heaven before."

"But she had a soul then."

Dawn only shrugs, still not quite convinced it wasn't a prank. "There are no mirrors here." She comments, "I've never been in a bathroom with out a mirror."

"The owners of this place have no use for them. Which seems strange to me because they're all women."

"Vamps have no reflections."

"Really? I can see myself on the water's surface."

"Bull."

"I'd offer you a peek but you'd only refuse."

Dawn sets the cloth down and turns. "Try me."

Chuck Smiles and motions for her to come over. Dawn steps closer, more nervous than she thought she could ever be. "Don't be nervous. It's not as if you've never seen a naked girl before. I'll show you the tattoo no one but my husband has ever seen."

TBC


End file.
